Usapyon
is a Rank B, Ice-attribute 'Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Usapyon is the partner of Hailey Anne, who is also one of the ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' mascots and the ''Yo-kai Watch'' franchise. He is also the mascot of ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew''. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Usapyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. Usapyon has another mode known as where a black glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. In the anime, he presses and holds both gray buttons on the cheek area on his helmet. While in Invader Mode, Usapyon typically shoots at the target of his anger, usually Hailey Anne. When his rage is at its peak, he transforms into by pressing the yellow buttons on top of his helmet, where he gains red armor and a teal-green cape. His Invader Mode-like eyes are also noticeably thicker and gain a eyelash-like spike. Usapyon's gun also changes in color to reflect Emperor Mode. For Emperor Mode to be activated, he press and holds the buttons in front of his "rabbit ears". Usapyon uses a laser gun officially referred to as the "Bunny Blaster". He shoots a big blue beam in the games, while in Invader Mode he shoots multiple red beams. They appear to be made of electricity since in one episode when he shoots Hailey Anne's chair it gets zapped and its "skeleton" can be seen. Usapyon appears to be very strong, since even strong Yo-kai like Robonyan F and Sproink run from him. However, as Sgt. Burly states in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Usapyon is a far-away attacker that is dependent on attacking from afar and is nearly useless up close in battle. Usapyon can activate Emperor mode, and when he does, he gains the ability to fly and has a more powerful beam. Usapyon used to be an otter named Chibi who ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by the other rabbits there for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU to be the first animal to go to outer space. However, during the engine test, Chibi was inside the rocket and began to panic. He ended up causing the rocket to explode. Chibi then became a Yo-kai. In the English dub of the Yo-kai Watch anime, he is shown to speak in a young Texan accent, reflecting his origin as a "space cowboy". Usapyon can change his Elemental Technique's attribute depending on the costume his is wearing and were considered Rare Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 3, they were later made separate Yo-kai, along with his Usapyon B costume, and stripped them of their Rare Yo-kai status, except for Usapyon B. * }} changes his attribute to Fire and gives him the Soultimate move Quarterback Sack. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Football Gear instead has a Lightning attribute. The Medallium Bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some 'Merican Football Gear, hoping protect himself from big hits up in space." * }} changes it to Lightning and gives him the Soultimate move Road Rage. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Racing Gear instead has a Wind attribute. The Medallium bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some Racing Gear. It seems it's important to be able to drive really fast up in space." * }} changes it to Water and gives him the Soultimate move Scuba Splash. The Medallium bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some Scuba Gear, in case he need to swim around underwater when up in space." * }} changes it to Earth and gives him the Soultimate move Air Support. The Medallium bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some survival gear, ready for whatever harsh environments await him up in space." Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' The player will automatically befriend Usapyon after completing the Mission Lone Blaster. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' The player will automatically befriend Usapyon as the first Yo-kai during Hailey Anne's story. ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2'' Usapyon is automatically befriended along with Hovernyan halfway through the game's story. Game Data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Sangokushi Yo-kai Watch 3 Costumes Stats Usapyon Football Gear Scuba Gear GI Gear Racing Gear Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble '' Movelist (Normal) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} }}||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they sometimes turn on their allies!}} |28x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful laser beam. }} ||unknown||Enter Invader Mode at low HP.}} (Football Gear) |60|unknown|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} }}|140|unknown|Single column|Performs a powerful shoulder tackle.}} ||unknown||Increases Guarding effectiveness.}} (Scuba Gear) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |30|Water|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} }}||Water|2 Rows|Calls upon a squall of water to slam onto foes.}} ||-||Increases Water damage.}} (GI Gear) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50-110|Earth|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} }}||unknown|Single column|Laser beams rain down on the opponents.}} ||unknown||Yo-kai are less likely to attack.}} (Racing Gear) |40|unknown|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} }}|22×5|unknown|Two rows|USApyon summons some F-1 racers to run over the opposition.}} ||unknown||Perform a preemptive attack once.}} (Emperor Mode) |100|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single ally|Raises all stats slightly with a portion of Emperor Mode's power.}} |38x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful black-and-red laser beam.}} ||unknown||Transforms into Emperor Mode when in low health.}} Etymology Trivia * Usapyon has the most B Medals out of any Yo-kai, having B Medals for himself, his Costumes, Invader Mode, and Emperor Mode, totaling up to eight B Medals. * Usapyon wears a helmet that resembles a rabbit despite being an otter. This is reminiscent of when he was alive. * Usapyon's "Invader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" are references to the franchise. * Usapyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * Usapyon's name when he was alive is , meaning "squirt, short stuff". However, in ''Yo-kai Watch 3, it is Danny, which is a play on "dani," a verbal tic that Usapyon has in Japan. * Usapyon is the higehest-ranked Partner Yo-kai at Rank B, with Jibanyan being Rank D and Whisper at Rank C. * While Usapyon was initially removed from the American, European, and Taiwanese versions of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble aside from the main trailer/movie, one of the Medal Point rewards that the player can get is the title "Pyon". His favorite food, Donuts, was also added to the game before his addition, despite no other Yo-kai sharing this favorite food at the time. He was later added to the game in November 2017. * The Final Fantasy XIV Collaboration/Kula Revolving Sushi Bar Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble magnets special events spelled his name with standard spelling when he was was localized worldwide, much like the other mascots. * In the Japanese version, Usapyon's verbal tic "dani" doesn't reflect his animal species like Jibanyan's "nyan" or where he's from like Komasan's "zura" and "Monge!". ** In addition to this, there's a slight joke about this as Sgt. Burly recognizes his cry for help as being from him since of the "weird speech" of "dani." ** Also, in EP146, when Phonius is telling Hailey Anne the witness' information on what "Usapyon" looks like, one of the pieces of info is "Says the mysterious 'dani.'" * Usapyon has a Yo-kai Pad, but it's color scheme varies depending on the media form. In the games, Usapyon has a red and blue Yo-kai Pad, whereas his Yo-kai Pad in the anime has an entirely blue color scheme. * His acronym may have been lowercased to avoid mispronunciation of his name outside of Japan. * Usapyon's original design resembles more of a rabbit in pajamas, likely before they settled onto using a space suit for his final appearance. * In the French, Spanish, and German versions of the manga and anime series, Usapyon tends to say English words into his sentences, alluding to his origin. * Usapyon's pronunciation of the name is different between languages. In Japanese, Korean and European languages, it is pronounced "ooh-sap-yon" while in the English dub of Usapyon Is Here!, it is pronounced "ooh-say-pee-yon". In the games his name is pronounced as "ooh-sap-yon" though in Yo-kai Watch 3 Hailey Anne still pronounces his name as "ooh-say-pee-yon" in cutscenes. This makes his English name the first to be pronounced in many different ways, unlike Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro. * Usapyon's country accent in the dub may be a reference to the fact that main space centers are located in Southern United States, where dialect like that is common. * In the games, Usapyon's Soultimate is called "Bunny Beam"; however, in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Usapyon's Soultimate is called "Supersizzler". * Usapyon's mission in Yo-kai Watch Blasters may be inspired by Aigis' backstory from Persona 3, who was once part of SEES (as a Shadow Elimination robot) before they went on to find the rest of the crew, and join in at the end. Usapyon having a similar attack to Aigis (to get an advantage over enemy Shadows in that game) may be a further reference. * In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Usapyon temporarily activates Invader Mode when absorbing a G-Orb which applies to all his costumes. It wasn't until Moon Rabbit Crew ''when he could do this permanently via an item. * In the games, Usapyon is voiced by Melissa Hutchinson. In the English dub of the anime, Usapyon is voiced by Katie Leigh. * Usapyon is the second Yo-kai to have interchangeable Soultimate moves. The first Yo-kai to do this is Jibanyan. In Other Languages Usapyon and . | fr-name = Usapyon | fr-meaning = Derived from the English name. | es-name = Usapyon | es-meaning = Derived from the English name. | de-name = Usapyon | de-meaning = Derived from the English name. | it-name = Usapyon | it-meaning = Derived from the English name. | pt-name = Usapyon | pt-meaning = Derived from the English name. | ru-name = | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 우사뿅 Usappyong | kr-meaning = Derived from the Japanese name. }} Invader Mode Danny Category:Shady Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Donuts Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Anime Characters Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai